


Just A Kiss

by KingoftheShips



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Movie Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheShips/pseuds/KingoftheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Thor movie is taking a fan direction and Tom is just a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

Tom stood on the set glancing around nervously. Today they were filming The Scene. That's how he thought of it, in capitol letters. The Scene, The Scene where Thor and Loki kiss. That's right in this new installment of the marvel universe and the Thor world specifically Thor and Loki kiss. It was going to take the pseudo brothers in a whole new direction, one that the fans had been asking for. Tom glanced once more down at the script in his hands making sure he wouldn't forget any of the dialogue. That's how nervous he was, he was scared of forgetting his dialogue. Sure he had done onscreen kisses before but never with a man....and certainly not one he was so close to. Tom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tall blonde man walk up behind him. "Are you ready mate?" Chris asked and smiled when Tom jumped around in shock. "Chris!" Tom yelled in shock before giving him a playful frown. "You shouldn't scare me like that." He said kicking Chris lightly in the shin. Chris just laughed and threw his hands up apologetically. "I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to frighten you. Usually you hear me when I walk up. What's on your mind?" Chris asked concerned. Tom just looked down shyly before looking back at Chris. "I'm just worried about the next scene....." He stated running a hand through his long black Loki hair and then sighed as he realized the hair stylists would have now have to fix it once more. "The kiss?" Chris asked and laid a hand gently on Tom's shoulder when he nodded. "It'll be fine mate. You'll do great I'm sure." He said smiling encouragingly. Tom nodded and thanked him. He would have said more but the stylists had called him over to fix his hair before the scene started.

-Scene-  
Thor stalked angrily towards his brother. 'Why did you do that? Do you not realize the trouble you have gotten us into?"   
"Us? I was unaware that my actions would effect you."  
"Your actions always affect me Loki."  
Loki scoffs. "It was just a simple trick Thor....nothing to worry about."  
Thor scoffs this time. "Nothing with you is ever simple brother."  
Loki turns around quickly. "I am not your brother!" He yells.  
A pause.   
"Then what am I?" Thor asks calmly.  
"What?" Loki raises a brow.  
"What am I?" Thor says challegeinly as he steps closer to Loki  
Another pause as Loki looks into Thor's now close pair of eyes.  
"Nothing...You're nothing to me." He says at last knowing the lie as it is as it rolls off his lips.  
Thor smirks as he notices the lie. "Nothing?" He asks leaning closer.   
Loki nods and swallows harshly. "Nothing." He whispers.  
Thor leans down and kisses Loki softly on the mouth.  
"Tell me that I am nothing now." Thor says as he backs away.  
Loki freezes and looked up in shock at Thor.

"CUT!" The director yelled, pulling a dazed Tom back to the present. Chris was grinning. "Was it good?" He asked the director who nodded. "Perfect, we'll continue tomorrow bright and early." The director said and everyone congratulated each other on a day well shot. While Tom still stood there in a slight daze. Chris clapped Tom on the shoulder. "See I told you it was fine." He told Tom grinning before walking off to go get changed. "Want to get a drink?" He calls over his shoulder and Tom nods. As soon as Chris is gone Tom cusses under his breath. That kiss had changed and brought to his mind some feelings he had been keeping from himself for awhile. He was in so much shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up with a fellow fan over omegle. Hope you enjoyed it...First time I've posted something like this so let me know what you think. Also it's not really beta-d...at all.


End file.
